


Sombra, What did you do?

by LoudSpeakers



Series: The Talon Database [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moira has a bs detector, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Press F for Doomfist, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, Texting, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, its canon i swear, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudSpeakers/pseuds/LoudSpeakers
Summary: Sombra codes a Talon chatroomright can i make a chatfic k thanks





	1. The whole gang is here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573) by [ArcaneAdagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdagio/pseuds/ArcaneAdagio). 



> I've seen quite a lot of chatfics recently, and wanted to give it a go myself. Outdated memes and a non-existent plot await you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra regrets nothing.

_Files 100% transferred_

_Click here to open file_

 

* * *

 

_2:04am Thursday 18th February 2076_

_Text message received_

 

_Colomar <( hey gabbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;)))))))) )_

<(  _guess what I madddeeeeeeee ;))))))))) )_

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 11:38am Thursday 18th February 2076**

 

**OLIVIA joined**

 

OLIVIA: damnnnn this worked out pretty good

OLIVIA: hey the text formatting turned out okay

 

**G.REYES joined**

**G.REYES changed to REAPER**

 

REAPER: Death comes

 

OLIVIA: yeah yeah enough of that shite old man

OLIVIA: youre almost sixty and you still dress like a teenager fresh out of hot topic

 

REAPER: No I dont

 

OLIVIA: yes you do

 

REAPER: No I dont

 

OLIVIA: _Attatched:_ _ **[[GABBIESROOM.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/19/55/d8/1955d85442a1c762b8c2c23357679eee.jpg)]**_

OlLIVIA: 58 year old man cant afford to decorate room for 40 years

OLIVIA: brings a tear to my eye

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Stealing personal communicators is strictly forbidden in Talon, Sombra

REAPER: It would be a shame if you were to lose your job, hm?

 

OLIVIA: you wouldnt dare

 

**M.ODEORAIN joined**

 

OLIVIA: hey wine aunt

 

ODEORAIN: I hate this already.

ODEORAIN: First you get my name wrong. O'Deorain, shithead. With an apostrophe.

ODEORAIN: Secondly, you refer to me as 'wine aunt'.

 

OLIVIA: ooh auntie moira swore

 

ODEORAIN: ...

 

**M.ODEORAIN went offline**

**A.LACROIX joined**

 

LACROIX: Why is Ms. O'Deorain storming down the hallway, cursing loudly in a foreign tongue?

 

REAPER: Immaturity

 

OLIVIA: shut up edgy vape man

 

LACRIOX: Ah.

LACRIOX: I see.

 

OLIVIA: whats that meant to mean

 

REAPER: 'L o l'

 

OLIVIA: uggghhhhh

OLIVIA: you guys are no fun

 OLIVIA: i wish sanjay was here :(

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Gabriel, which one of us is stealing Sanjay's phone?

 

REAPER: I will

 

OLIVIA: YOU SAID STEALING PERSONAL COMMUNICATORS WAS AGAINST THE RULES!

 

REAPER: Dont talk back to your superior

 

OLIVIA: coño >:(

 

REAPER: I can speak spanish, Sombra

REAPER: Cleaning out the toilets for a week

 

OLIVIA: gaaaabbbbbeeeeee

 

REAPER: :)

 

LACROIX: Hah.

LACROIX: Have fun, Colomar.

 

  **M.ODEORAIN went online**

**M.ODEORAIN changed to MOIRA**

 

MOIRA: Oh the irony.

 

OLIVIA: SHUT UP

 

MOIRA: Maybe I will, Sombra. Maybe I will.

 

OLIVIA: oh shit

OLIVIA: PFFFTTT HAHAHA

OLIVIA: MOIRA JUST WALKED PAST MY ROOM AND GAVE ME THE MOST FORBODING LOOK OUT THE WINDOW

OLIVIA: now shes pulling something out of her pocket

OLIVIA: if i die you know how

OLIVIA: oh now shes giving me a massive middle finger

 

MOIRA: <3

 

OLIVIA: you too <3

 

REAPER: Fucking gay

 

OLIVIA: says you

OLIVIA: @S76

 

REAPER: That was a long time ago

 

LACROIX: As if you weren't snogging in the bushes last mission.

 

MOIRA: Yeah, I saw that too.

 

OLIVIA: so did i 

 

MOIRA: Did you have fun, Reyes? 

MOIRA: Please do come by my office if you need any advice on staying protected ;)

 

REAPER: I hate you all

 

  **A.OGUNDIMU joined**

  

OGUNDIMU: What is going on here.

 

REAPER: Pure hatred

 

MOIRA: Nothing, dear :)

 

LACROIX: Run whilst you can.

 

OLIVIA: breakfast

 

REAPER: Sombra, no

 

OLIVIA: sombra, yes

OLIVIA: :)

 

 


	2. Sanjay joins and Moira loses her sanity (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not the only one who likes to dress up"  
> -Moira O'Deorain, 2k76

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 9:56am Friday 19th February 2076** **

 

OLIVIA: guys, can i still add sanjay? 

 

REPEAR: My previous opinions on Sanjay are the same

REAPER: We will not be adding him to the chat

REAPER: Will we, Sombra? 

 

  **OLIVIA added** **S. KORPAL**

 

REAPER: Fucks sake...

 

OLIVIA: whoops

OLIVIA: my finger slipped

 

REAPER: Sure

 

MOIRA: God, not him. Last time we met he just blasted David Bowie every time I opened my mouth to speak.

MOIRA: I know some people may think I look like him and all, but he is just a chancer. 

 

OLIVIA: lol i can see it

 

LACROIX: So can I. 

 

OLIVIA: we ought to be friends

 

**S.KORPAL joined**

 

KORPAL: AYYYYY

 

OLIVIA: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

MOIRA: Oh God...

 

KORPAL: hey david.

 

MOIRA: My name is not David...

 

KORPAL: it is now.

 

OLIVIA: yeah MOIRA

OLIVIA: dumbass 

 

MOIRA: You literally thought that birds weren't real at one point.

MOIRA: I don't think you, of all people, should be calling me a dumbass :)

 

KORPAL: wait they're not?

 

OLIVIA: exactly, china manufactures birds

OLIVIA: we knew it all along

OLIVIA: the government is flawed

 

LACROIX: Please tell me this is a joke...

 

OGUNDIMU: I hate to break the news to you, Lacroix.

 

LACROIX: Why did we hire these people.

 

OGUNDIMU: Deperation. 

 

KORPAL: excuse me >:(

 

OLIVIA: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM THE GREATEST HACKER IN THE WORLD

 

KORPAL: yeah, and I do stuff...

 

MOIRA: Like what?

 

KORPAL: talk at meetings, spy at vishkar...

 

MOIRA: Anything else?

 

KORPAL: no.

KORPAL: atleast I don't run around dressed as a btech David Bowie, throwing balls and giving the succ.

 

OLIVIA: pfffttttt

OLIVIA: OH HA LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN HER ROOM

 

MOIRA: ...Why were you in my room?

 

OLIVIA: bored

OLIVIA: _Attatched: **[[theresastarmoira.jpg](https://images2.minutemediacdn.com/image/upload/c_scale,w_912,h_516,c_fill,g_auto/shape/cover/sport/5abacea539e96e231c000003.png)]**_

 

KORPAL: HAHAHA

 

OGUNDIMU: Oh my God...

 

REAPER: My eyes

 

LACROIX: If I could feel, I would feel nothing but regret.

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Watch your back, Colomar.

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

OLIVIA: oh snap

 

KORPAL: press f to pay respects.

 

REAPER: F

 

LACROIX: F

 

OGUNDIMU: F

 

KORPAL: the service will be held tomorrow at 7pm

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 11:23pm Friday 19th February 2076** **

 

OLIVIA: HELP

OLIVIA: GUYS

OLIVIA: MOIRA IS IN THE KITCHEN

OLIVIA: SHE'S THROWING BALLS AT ME

OLIVIA: THE HEALING HURTS

 

LACROIX: Why were you getting food at 11pm?

 

OLIVIA: hungry

OLIVIA: BUT GUYS

OLIVIA: HELP MEEEEEEEEERRJF83DLSL87329END4NDKXEN

 

**OLIVIA went offline**

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: Codladh go maith. 

 

KORPAL: nobody here speaks your weird potato language.

 

MOIRA: :)

 

OGUNDIMU: Jesus christ...

OGUNDIMU: Moira, you are almost 50 years old.

OGUNDIMU: Stop throwing the goddamn balls.

 

MOIRA: YOU CAN'T STOP SCIENCE, DEAR

 

KORPAL: this is borderline abuse.

 

LACROIX: Olivia deserves it...

LACROIX: She ate all my baguettes last time she went on a midnight snack run.

LACROIX: Petite merde. 

 

KORPAL: ok I know what that means.

 

OGUNDIMU: Well done, genius.

 

KORPAL: so, is anybody gonna help colomar? 

 

LACROIX: Non.

 

OGUNDIMU: Does it look like I have a death wish.

OGUNDIMU: Why don't you wake up Agent Reaper and tell him to do it?

 

KORPAL: does it look like I have a death wish?

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 5:57am Saturday 20th February 2076**

 

**OLIVIA went online**

 

OLIVIA: i only just got out

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: thanks, shitheads

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update this bad boy everyday, considering the fact the chapters are only about 500 words long tsktsktsk


	3. Doomfist is a weeaboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to introduce more characters and ships. Stay put.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time **: 10:16am Saturday 20th February 2076****

 

REAPER: It seems a lot happened whilst I was asleep

 

MOIRA: Lazy bugger.

 

OLIVIA: SHE TRIED TO KILL ME

OLIVIA: OVER A PHOTO

 

OGUNDIMU: It was a pretty embarrassing image...

OGUNDIMU: I would have done the same.

 

LACROIX: So would I.

 

OLIVIA: wooowwwwwww

 

KORPAL: no need to gang up on her :(

KORPAL: she is a small bean.

 

REAPER: Who likes to kill people and expose multiple corporations

 

OLIVIA: awh, thanks

 

REAPER: Fucking psychopath 

 

MOIRA: I think we're all pretty messed up to have ended up in Talon.

MOIRA: Don't be a hypocrite, Gabriel.

 

OGUNDIMU: She has a point.

 

REAPER: Whatever... didnt care anyway

 

OLIVIA: oof

OLIVIA: dont cut yourself on the edges

OLIVIA: be careful, he might bite

 

KORPAL: lol.

 

REAPER: Shut up

 

OGUNDIMU: Olivia...

OGUNDIMU: Let Reaper act as he pleases.

OGUNDIMU: Even if it may be a little... untasteful.

 

MOIRA: Roasted.

 

OGUNDIMU: Hush.

 

MOIRA: xD

 

OLIVIA: holy shit

OLIVIA: youre edgier than gabe

 

MOIRA: No I'm not :3:3:3:3

 

KORPAL: stop.

 

OLIVIA: fucking weeb

OLIVIA: has naruto been teaching you these things?

OLIVIA: have you begun to act like a japanese schoolgirl in the 2000s?

 

MOIRA: Naruto teaches me the powers of friendship!

MOIRA: And what is wrong with enjoying Japanese culture, Olivia?

 

OLIVIA: its just so... 

OLIVIA: nerdy and stupid

 

MOIRA: NARUTO IS NOT STUPID.

 

KORPAL: yes it is.

 

OLIVIA: yes it is

 

REAPER: Yes it is

 

LACROIX: Mhm. Seems childish.

 

OGUNDIMU: ...

OGUNDIMU: It would seem that I am...

OGUNDIMU: Quite fond of this series.

 

KORPAL: wait what.

 

OGUNDIMU: Aswell as One Punch Man, of course.

 

OLIVIA: i 

OLIVIA: i am speechless

 

REAPER: The leader of Talon...

 

LACROIX: I'll get my gun.

 

OLIVIA: its actually fucking true aswell

OLIVIA: i mean

OLIVIA: his search history is full of it

 

OGUNDIMU: ...When did you get my search history?

 

OLIVIA: just now

 

MOIRA: Finally!

MOIRA: Another like-minded individual!

 

OGUNDIMU: Just because we share a common interest does not mean we are friends, Moira.

 

KORPAL: D E N I E D

 

MOIRA: :(

 

OLIVIA: cucked

OLIVIA: do you think akande and wine aunt should make an anime club

OLIVIA: where they just watch it, holed up in moiras room

OLIVIA: not showering in 16 days

OLIVIA: never been outside

OLIVIA: eyes red from staring at the screen

 

MOIRA: ...

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

OGUNDIMU: You know, that's beginning to sound a lot better than staying in this group chat.

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went offline**

 

KORPAL: talon is a mess.

 

LACROIX: Indeed.

 

* * *

 

**Group created**

**MOIRA added A.OGUNDIMU**

**A.OGUNDIMU went online**

 

MOIRA: Hey Akande.

MOIRA: So...

MOIRA: Did you actually want to watch anine together?

 

OGUNDIMU: ...

OGUNDIMU: Maybe later.

 

MOIRA: Understood.

 

**Group disbanded**

 


	4. Widowmaker feels something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two rules about Talon club:  
> 1- Don't talk about Gérard.  
> 2- Don't talk about Gérard.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 9:46 **pm Saturday 20th February 2076****

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went online**

 

OGUNDIMU: This is so... emotional.

 

OLIVIA: what

 

OGUNDIMU: This... thing I'm watching.

 

OLIVIA: is moira there?

 

OGUNDIMU: Yes.

 

OLIVIA: i knew it

 

KORPAL: what?

 

OLIVIA: theyre watching it together

OLIVIA: theyre multiplying

OLIVIA: hide your kids and hide your mans

OLIVIA: might be a bit hard for you ame ;)

 

REAPER: Sombra

REAPER: Too far

 

LACROIX: Wow.

LACROIX: Little shit. 

LACROIX: I'm sure you would enjoy killing the love of your life as well. 

LACROIX: Casse-toi.

 

OLIVIA: COUGH

OLIVIA: lets cut back to the point

 

LACROIX: Don't run from me, Colomar. 

LACROIX: The spider watches.

 

KORPAL: are we going to witness another late-night showdown?

 

REAPER: Maybe

 

OLIVIA: aHEM

OLIVIA: WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING AKANDE

 

OGUNDIMU: Naruto, season 97.

OGUNDIMU: It's great so far.

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: I can confirm.

 

OLIVIA: MIND IF I JOIN YOU

 

MOIRA: No.

 

OGUNDIMU: Absolutely not.

 

LACROIX: Get your flat ass over here, Colomar.

 

OLIVIA: AWH SHUCKS

 

MOIRA: Have fun :)

 

**MOIRA went offline**

**A.OGUNDIMU went offline**

 

REAPER: Widow is really hunting Sombra down

REAPER: I just turned a corner and crashed into an angry purple woman with a gun

 

KORPAL: jesus christ.

 

OLIVIA: I THOUGHT YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO FEEL REMORSE

 

LACROIX: I changed my mind, bitch. 

 

OLIVIA: @MOIRA @MOIRA @MOIRA @MOIRA @MOIRA @MOIRA AMELIE NEEDS SOME ANTI-FEELINGS JUICE

OLIVIA: AND IM TALKING QUICK

OLIVIA: I CAN HEAR HER HEELS

OLIVIA: THIS WOMAN IS GONNA KILL ME

OLIVIA: BURY ME WITH MY TEDDY BEAR

 

REAPER: Thats quite sad

 

OLIVIA: OH FUCK

 

**OLIVIA went offline**

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

REAPER: F

 

KORPAL: F

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: Lol.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. I had quite alot of homework to do. Thank you for the support!  
> -LS


	5. Blackwatch boys (and girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper and Moira reflect on their time in Blackwatch and Overwatch. Meanwhile, Widowmaker and Sanjay go on 'holiday'.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

  **Current time: 11:38am Sunday 21st February 2076**

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

LACROIX: Business is dealt with.

 

REAPER: She punched a hole in my wall...

 

LACROIX: Yeah, only to see you crying over a picture of Genji and McCree.

LACROIX: You nostalgic fuck.

 

MOIRA: To be fair, they were a lot better than you guys.

 

LACROIX: Rude.

 

KORPAL: what were you even doing with olivia that caused you to punch a hole in the wall?

 

LACROIX: Sloppy aiming, on my part.

LACROIX: It was meant for her face.

 

KORPAL: ...

KORPAL: good choice.

 

MOIRA: Oh Lacroix, please do come down to my office when you are next avaliable.

MOIRA: Olivia agreed to do some experiments with me, but as a result of your sudden outburst she is unable to do so.

MOIRA: I need a new candidate, and you look like the next best option :)

 

LACROIX: Oh hell no.

LACROIX: I'm going back to France.

LACROIX: See you in a few months.

LACROIX: Or years.

 

REAPER: Why did Sombra agree to do anything with you in the first place

 

MOIRA: I bought her a yearly golden pass to Disney land.

 

REAPER: Mhm

REAPER: Widowmaker, I can see you running down the hallway with a suitcase

REAPER: Come back

 

LACROIX: Non.

 

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

REAPER: Well

REAPER: Thats one less mouth to feed

 

KORPAL: i literally cooked everything this month.

 

REAPER: Yes, and your lack of seasoning was disgusting

 

MOIRA: I can also agree with Gabriel. Your fish and chips was an insult to Britain and Ireland.

 

KORPAL: fish and chips is an insult to society.

 

MOIRA: Say that again.

MOIRA: One.

MOIRA: More.

MOIRA: Time.

 

KORPAL: fish and chips is an insult to society.

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: You know, I could use another candidate to test my experiments on.

 

KORPAL: oh hell no.

KORPAL: im going back to Vishkar.

 

**S.KORPAL went offline**

 

REAPER: Not again...

REAPER: For fucks sakes, Moira

 

MOIRA: What.

 

REAPER: Were going to have no agents left by the end of the year

REAPER: Thanks to you

 

MOIRA: :)

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Is it only us two left in the chat?

 

REAPER: Well, Sombra is in the infirmary and Doomfist is still asleep

REAPER: Sanjay and Widowmaker have gone to the airport so...

REAPER: Yes, we are

 

MOIRA: Oh, joy!

 

REAPER: I wish I could say the same

 

MOIRA: Rude.

MOIRA: What's so bad about me?

 

REAPER: Unethical experiments, sadism, morally grey, cruel

REAPER: The list goes on

 

MOIRA: Come on now,  Gabriel. You love me really.

 

REAPER: No, no I don't

REAPER: Infact, the complete opposite

 

MOIRA: Why do you hate me, Gabriel. I made you stronger. I gave you powers and abilities that the human body shouldn't be able to achieve.

MOIRA: Without me, you would be dead.

 

REAPER: I would rather be dead than be living in a constant state of pain

REAPER: You ruined me, Moira, I had a better life in Blackwatch without you

 

MOIRA: You would have died in the explosion YOU caused in Switzerland.

MOIRA: I might be able to cure diseases, but I cannot cure the bad decision making and lack of foresight that lead up to that event.

MOIRA: Stupidity is not a right, Gabriel.

 

REAPER: Jack was insufferable, Moira

REAPER: I would have thought you, of all people, would know this

REAPER: My own family thinks Im dead. I wouldnt have blown up the base if I didnt think it was for the greater good

 

MOIRA: How could it possibly be for the greater good?

 

REAPER: Ziegler was right all along, Moira

REAPER: Overwatch was shut down for a reason

 

MOIRA: This is coming from Angela Ziegler, quite possibly the most illogical woman I know. 

 

REAPER: Oh, just piss off Moira

REAPER: The past is in the past

 

MOIRA: Indeed. And you cannot change it using hindsight, so I suggest that you quit your whining and focus on the future.

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Okay

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went online**

 

MOIRA: Hello Akande.

 

REAPER: Hey

 

OGUNDIMU: You guys are both unbearable.

OGUNDIMU: The group chat is left to you two and within a minute a grand argument is spawned.

OGUNDIMU: Clap.

OGUNDIMU: Clap.

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

LACROIX: Meme review.

 

MOIRA: No, Widowmaker, no.

MOIRA: Besides, I thought you were going to France?

 

OGUNDIMU: Wait what.

 

LACROIX: Yeah, I am.

LACROIX: The airport has free WiFi.

 

OGUNDIMU: WHEN DID I SAY THAT YOU COULD GO TO FRANCE

 

REAPER: Korpal is going to India aswell

 

OGUNDIMU: I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS

OGUNDIMU: WHO CAUSED THIS?

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

OGUNDIMU: @MOIRA

OGUNDIMU: GET YOUR BONEY ASS BACK HERE

 

LACROIX: Oh my.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That turned a bit dark, didn't it?


	6. What about Max?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximilien joins. Terry Cre- Doomfist is on the hunt.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 2:32am Monday 22nd February 2076**

 

OGUNDIMU: I'm going to kill them all...

 

REAPER: Good for you

 

LACROIX: Please don't.

LACROIX: I'm so tired.

LACROIX: I haven't slept for hours waiting to get on this plane.

 

OGUNDIMU: Let me help you with that~

 

LACROIX: No thank you.

 

**S.KORPAL went online**

 

KORPAL: hey, Lacroix, is your plane delayed as well? 

KORPAL: oh snap Ogundimus online.

KORPAL: abort

KORPAL: abort

 

OGUNDIMU: I already know where you are, Korpal.

OGUNDIMU: Don't think you can get away safely.

 

**S.KORPAL went offline**

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

REAPER: They are gonna die

 

**OLIVIA went online**

 

REAPER: Long time, no see Sombra

 

OLIVIA: heyy

 

OGUNDIMU: Hello, Olivia.

OGUNDIMU: Would you happen to know where Moira is?

OGUNDIMU: I have a few... questions I would like to ask her.

 

OLIVIA: shes in the infrmary wit me

OLIVIA: fucl 

OLIVIA: i can hasrdly type wit a broken tumb

 

REAPER: Widowmaker really messed you up, huh

REAPER: Only the best for Talon

 

OLIVIA: charmin g

 

OGUNDIMU: @MOIRA open the door.

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: Go away, Akande!

 

OGUNDIMU: WHY DID YOU SCARE HALF OF TALON AWAY, O'DEORAIN?

 

MOIRA: They just don't care about the furtherence of science...

MOIRA: But since my lovely voulenteer is awake, the experiments can continue.

 

 OLIVIA: uh, about thayt

 OLIVIA: m yewrly pass expired

 

MOIRA: I can buy you another one?

 

OLIVIA: yes please antie o'deodorant 

 

REAPER: O'Deodorant

REAPER: Hah

 

OLIVIA: im too sick to laughh

 

OGUNDIMU: I'm going to punch this door down.

 

MOIRA: Too late, I have already reinforced the room with 4 layers of brick and a table.

 

OGUNDIMU: ...

OGUNDIMU: How have you done that in less than a day?

 

MOIRA: I'm not taking any chances.

MOIRA: WHAT THE FUCK.

MOIRA: AKANDE, STOP!

 

OGUNDIMU: Stop what.

 

MOIRA: BREAKING THE ROOF DOWN, SHERLOCK!

 

OGUNDIMU: That's not me.

 

OLIVIA: auntir, im scard

 

MOIRA: Hush, it'll all be over soon.

MOIRA: And what do you mean, Akande.

MOIRA: It's qUITE OBVIOUSLY YOU WHO IS IN A PILE OF DEBRIS

 

**MAXIMILIEN joined**

 

MAXIMILIEN it seems that I have got myself in a... predicament

 

MOIRA: MAX?

 

OLIVIA: whoa

 

REAPER: Maximilien? 

 

OGUNDIMU: I thought you were still in Monaco?

OGUNDIMU: At the casino?

 

MAXIMILIEN: well, i decided to take a trip back to base

 

MOIRA: Awh, Maxie, I missed you.

 

MAXIMILIEN: its been a while, my friend

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: sorry about your roof

 

MOIRA: Don't worry about it, dear :)

 

REAPER: Wait- Moira has friends?

 

MOIRA: Har har har.

 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: who is this little urchin? 

 

OLIVIA: hey >:(

 

MAXIMILIEN: oh, olivia, your the one who keeps hacking my omnic body

MAXIMILIEN: its really, very funny

MAXIMILIEN: i get the upmost enjoyment from it

 

OLIVIA: rwally? 

 

MAXIMILIEN: no

 

OGUNDIMU: Well, this meeting has been very lovely.

OGUNDIMU: But I have business to attend to.

OGUNDIMU: For example, Korpal and Lacroix are still at the airport.

 

MOIRA: And how are you going to attend to that business?

 

MAXIMILIEN: yeah, isnt the airport miles away?

 

REAPER: Just what I was thinking

 

OGUNDIMU: You underestimate my power...

 

OLIVIA: i am not prapaed for what is going to hapen

 

OGUNDIMU: METEOR STRIKE! 

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went offline**

 

MAXIMILIEN: holy shit

 

 


	7. Overwatch puts Doomfist in prison, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stopping Widowmaker and Sanjay has its consequences.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 3:56am Monday 22nd February 2076**

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

**S.KORPAL went online**

 

LACROIX: AKANDE, STOP!

 

  **A.OGUNDIMU went online**

 

OGUNDIMU: GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!

 

KORPAL: go away!

 

MOIRA: Just for your information, me, Max and Olivia are watching this live on the television.

MOIRA: This is great entertainment.

 

MAXIMILIEN: oh, how the mighty have fallen

MAXIMILIEN: doomfist: the successor sends airport into frenzy to get purple woman and  useless vishkar agent back to base

 

KORPAL: rude.

 

OLIVIA: pfftttr 

 

LACROIX: THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!

LACROIX: OVERWATCH IS HERE!

 

MOIRA: Do you want me to drive down there?

 

KORPAL: no, no more chaos please.

KORPAL: i'm hiding.

 

LACROIX: MERDE

 

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

OLIVIA: f

 

OGUNDIMU: GOT YOU!

OGUNDIMU: Now, where is that Vishkar rat?

 

KORPAL: you will never find me...

KORPAL: overwatch will take you away before you come close to my location.

 

MOIRA: That's very true. The airport is littered with them.

MOIRA: I'm afraid to say, Akande, that you are trapped.

MOIRA: Let Lacroix go, at least. 

 

OGUNDIMU: ...

OGUNDIMU: Fine.

OGUNDIMU: Just bail me out again, yes?

 

OLIVIA: no promeses

 

MAXIMILIEN: stole the words right out of my mouth...

 

OGUNDIMU: Dicks.

OGUNDIMU: Well, I'll see you all in prison.

OGUNDIMU: Alaafia.

 

KORPAL: what.

 

OGUNDIMU: Farewell.

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went offline**

 

OLIVIA: this is so sad

OLIVIA: can we hit kfice likees

 

MOIRA: What.

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

LACROIX: Phew.

LACROIX: Good riddance.

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 9:22am Monday 22nd February 2076**

 

**A.OGUNDIMU went online**

 

OGUNDIMU: lol wots this

OGUNDIMU: lmao is this really a talon group chat

 

OLIVIA: who are oyu

 

OGUNDIMU: none of ure business

OGUNDIMU: is amé here?

 

LACROIX: Yes. I thought you were in prison.

 

OGUNDIMU: nah lol its me

 

LACROIX: What do you mean?

 

OGUNDIMU: lena

 

MAXIMILIEN: what the fuck

 

KORPAL: huh.

 

MOIRA: If you came here for Intel on Talon agents, I'm sorry to dissapoint.

MOIRA: This chat is full of infighting and edgy little boys.

 

OGUNDIMU: lol nah i didnt want that anyway

OGUNDIMU: im only here for amé <3

 

REAPER: Widowmaker, have you been up to funky business with the enemy?

 

LACROIX: ...

 

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

OGUNDIMU: wot!

OGUNDIMU: u scared her off!

 

REAPER: Good

REAPER: Now you can leave

 

OGUNDIMU: nnoo! 

 

REAPER: Sombra, I think you know what I want

 

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: buy us pizza for tonight?

 

REAPER: Deal

 

OGUNDIMU: oi fuck off

 

**A.OGUNDIMU has been removed**

 

MOIRA: Thank God. 

MOIRA: She was so annoying when I was in Blackwatch...

MOIRA: I never even got to study her condition. It was fascinating to me.

 

KORPAL: ...

 

OLIVIA: i think its best if we fieget this ever happend 

 

MOIRA: I can help you with that...

 

OLIVIA: no thank yuo harry potter

 

MAXIMILIEN: im still trying to get over reyes using the phrase 'funky business'

 

 


	8. Pizza squad, roll out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Reaper gets his children pizza.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 8:01pm Monday 22nd February 2076**

 

REAPER: Alright, Im getting pizza

REAPER: What do you guys want

 

OLIVIA: cheese

 

REAPER: What the fuck

REAPER: You wanted pizza

REAPER: And you order a plain mozzarella

 

OLIVIA: so waht? i like my puizza plain

 

MOIRA: Me and Max would like anchovies.

 

REAPER: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

REAPER: FISH ON PIZZA

 

MAXIMILIEN: its good food

MAXIMILIEN: fucking fight me if you think otherwise

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Im not even mad anymore

REAPER: Korpal, what do you want

 

MOIRA: Lol pussy.

 

KORPAL: I would like spicy chicken.

KORPAL: like a normal person

 

REAPER: Finally

REAPER: Thank you, Sanjay, for keeping me sane

 

KORPAL: no problem.

KORPAL: what about Lacroix?

 

REAPER: Oh yeah

 

LACROIX: Thank you for forgetting about my existence.

LACROIX: Little shit. 

 

REAPER: Be careful what you say to your superior, Widowmaker

REAPER: What pizza do you want

 

LACROIX: I don't like pizza.

 

REAPER: Ffs

REAPER: What DO you want then

 

LACROIX: Hmm...

LACROIX: Well, I'm torn between Nandos, Subway and KFC.

LACROIX: Decisions, decisions...

 

REAPER: Jesus christ, take you time

 

MOIRA: Hurry up Lacroix, me and Max are hungry.

 

OLIVIA: so am i 

OLIVIA: waiitng on my cheese pizza

 

LACROIX: I can't make a decision with you lot distracting me.

LACROIX: It's just so hard...

 

REAPER: You know what

REAPER: Widowmaker, you can get your own food

REAPER: Im too tired for this shit

 

MOIRA: It's 8 o'clock...

 

LACROIX: WHAT

 

REAPER: Rough night

 

MAXIMILIEN: sure ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 

MOIRA: Pffft.

 

KORPAL: max,

KORPAL: I don't know you anymore.

 

LACROIX: GABRIEL REYES!

LACROIX: I am NOT going out to get food.

LACROIX: I'm already tired from this morning...

 

REAPER: I guess your not eating tonight then, huh

REAPER: Too bad, Widow

 

LACROIX: I HATE YOU!

 

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

REAPER: Charming

 

MOIRA: Don't worry, Gabriel.

MOIRA: I'll make sure she doesn't feel hatred in the morning. Or anything else, for that matter.

 

OLIVIA: oh my

 

KORPAL: that's a bit morbid, isn't it?

 

MAXIMILIEN: hah

MAXIMILIEN: this is why i like you, moira

 

OLIVIA: MAX LIKES MOIRA

 

KORPAL: as friends, Olivia, calm down.

KORPAL: psychopaths are forced to make friends with each other.

 

MOIRA: Rude.

 

MAXIMILIEN: rude

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: You guys are hopeless

REAPER: Anyway, Im off to get pizza

 

**REAPER went offline**

 

MOIRA: Didn't even say goodbye.

MOIRA: Edgy little shit.

 

OLIVIA: i thought you would expect it byt now

 

MOIRA: I suppose.

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 8:37pm Monday 22nd February 2076**

 

REAPER: Pizza is in the kitchen

 

OLIVIA: finally

OLIVIA: what took you so llong

 

REAPER: You know, being a world renowned terrorist has its downsides

 

OLIVIA: on second thoughts

OLIVIA: well done, gabbie

 

REAPER: Mhm

REAPER: Glad to know someones on my side

 

KORPAL: I'm coming down to the kitchen now

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: MOIRA!

 

MOIRA: What.

 

REAPER: Why are you taking two pizza boxes

 

MOIRA: I'm taking them to Max's room so we can enjoy them together.

MOIRA: Just as friends.

 

MAXIMILIEN: just as friends

 

OLIVIA: sure

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Me and him will be going offline for a while whilst we enjoy our pizza.

MOIRA: G'night

 

MAXIMILIEN: goodnight

 

**MOIRA went offline**

**MAXIMILIEN went offline**

 

KORPAL: they are definetly fucking. 

 

REAPER: Korpal, please

REAPER: Please dont put that image into our heads whilst we are eating

 

KORPAL: too late

KORPAL: I think I just saw Olivia throw up in her pizza box.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge my weird ships, okay?


	9. The Big Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the big gay, you wonder?
> 
> (Don't ask questions you're not prepared to know the answer to)

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 7:15am Tuesday 23rd February 2076**

**MOIRA went online**

 

OLIVIA: hey moira

OLIVIA: did you eniy your ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pizza

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Despite the rudeness of that statement, yes.

 

OLIVIA: was it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) tasty

 

KORPAL: Olivia, stop.

KORPAL: please.

 

MOIRA: Yes. The anchovies were lovely.

 

REAPER: No they werent

REAPER: Dont lie Moira

 

OLIVIA: was anything elsw lovely ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**S.KORPAL went offline**

 

MOIRA: No. Why do you ask?

 

OLIVIA: @MAXIMILIEN @MAXIMILIEN @MAXIMILIEN @MAXIMILIEN @MAXIMILIEN

 

MOIRA: STOP!

MOIRA: Maxie is sleeping.

MOIRA: Wait fuck no

 

OLIVIA: so hes maxie now, huh?

 

MOIRA: Max* is sleeping.

 

LACROIX: Pffft.

LACROIX: Moira is clearly new to this, go easy on her.

 

MOIRA: >:(

 

**MAXIMILIEN went online**

 

MAXIMILIEN: hi guys

 

OLIVIA: hello maxie~~

 

MOIRA: Stop it.

 

MAXIMILIEN: hello moi :)

 

MOIRA: Greetings...

 

REAPER: Oh my god

 

OLIVIA: pfft

OLIVIA: 'moi'

 

MAXIMILIEN: whats wrong with moi

 

LACROIX: M o i

 

MOIRA: ...

 

LACROIX: M o i   b a g u e t t e s

 

MOIRA: Would you look at the time.

MOIRA: Lacroix, time for your weekly checkup. I may also need to make a few... adjustments to your body.

 

LACROIX: Merde.

 

MOIRA: Do not try to run.

 

**MOIRA went offline**

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Damn

 

MAXIMILIEN: she can adjust my body anytime

 

OLIVIA: ew

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

**Current time: 12:55am Tuesday 23rd February 2076**

 

**S.KORPAL went online**

 

OLIVIA: is anyone here straight?

OLIVIA: apart from moi and maxie, of course

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: You wound me, Olivia.

MOIRA: Why do you ask these questions.

 

OLIVIA: curious

 

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

MOIRA: Olivia, I swear to Brighid.

 

OLIVIA: who

 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: this is fine

 

REAPER: Im bi

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Damn, I miss Maria...

 

OLIVIA: who

 

REAPER: My wife, dickhead

 

OLIVIA: wait what

OLIVIA: papa reyes is married?

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: I hate you all

REAPER: So, so much

 

MAXIMILIEN: this has gone a bit off-topic

 

LACROIX: I'm gay.

 

OLIVIA: ???

OLIVIA: i thought you married a man???

 

LACROIX: That man is dead.

LACROIX: It was a long, long time ago too.

 

OLIVIA: bit morbid but OK

 

MAXIMILIEN: straight

 

REAPER: We could tell

REAPER: @MOIRA

 

MOIRA: Fuck off.

 

KORPAL: I'm straight.

KORPAL: think that Akande is bi...

KORPAL: What about you, Olivia?

 

OLIVIA: oh boy

OLIVIA: i have been diagnosed with...

 

MOIRA: Something lethal, hopefully.

 

OLIVIA: wow

OLIVIA: THE BIG GAY!

 

MOIRA:  _Attached **[[SOMBRA_IS_DEAD.mp4](https://youtu.be/LDU_Txk06tM)]**_

 

KORPAL: what is this.

 

LACROIX: I knew it.

LACROIX: Humanity has devolved as a species.

 

OLIVIA: moira, nobody likes your old memes

 

MAXIMILIEN: i like everything moira does ;)))))

 

LACROIX: You are pathetic.

 

REAPER: What is a meme?

 

MOIRA:  _Attached **[[SOMBRA_IS_DEAD.mp4](https://youtu.be/LDU_Txk06tM)]**_

 

OLIVIA: that doesnt answer his question

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was weird


	10. How Sombra broke the chatroom using Overwatch memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writer tries to make up for her late update schedule. How, you ask?  
> Memes and dogs.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 7:02pm Tuesday 23rd February 2076** **

****

****OLIVIA: pfft guys

OLIVIA: i was just going through overwatch files and look what i found

 

REAPER: ...You have access to overwatch files, you say?

 

OLIVIA: yeah i do

OLIVIA: Attatched: _**[[drummerboi76.jpg](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CmZ3n-dSjXk/hqdefault.jpg)]**_

OLIVIA: your boyfriend is trash

 

REAPER: No he isnt

 

OLIVIA: sure

 

LACROIX: ...Have you had access to Overwatch files all this time, yet chose not to tell us?

 

OLIVIA: yeah lol

OLIVIA: who doesnt?!?

 

LACROIX: Me.

 

REAPER: Me

 

KORPAL: me.

 

OLIVIA: oh wow okay

OLIVIA: here i guess

OLIVIA:  _Attatched: **[(DOWNLOADING - 12%)Overwwatttttttt**_

_**ccccch** _

 

 _ **]** _ _**]** _

_**]** _

_**TRACER: lol wins** _

_**ton is on a mad one** _

 

_**JESSSSE: ya'lls crazz** _

**_y_ **

**_y_ **

**_]_ **

 

**_D010NLAA0D: 343434% COWMWWW_ **

_**]** _

_**]** _

_**yy** _

_**]** _

 

_**FILE TOO LARGE FOR SERVER** _

_**FORCE SHUT DOWN...** _

_**1%...** _

_**99%...** _

 

* * *

 

_Files recovered_

 

* * *

 

_Files 100% transferred_

_Click here to open file_

 

* * *

 

  **Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 7:40pm Tuesday 23rd February 2076** **

 

**OLIVIA joined**

**REAPER joined**

 

OLIVIA: oh boy

 

**S.KORPAL joined**

 

REAPER: ...How did that happen

 

KORPAL: my question exactly.

 

**A.LACROIX joined**

 

OLIVIA: uhhh

OLIVIA: so i may or may not have overloaded the chatroom by uploading too much data

OLIVIA: in this case, all of the files any device has added to the overwatch database

OLIVIA: all... 13 exterabytes of it

 

KORPAL: jesus christ, Olivia...

 

REAPER: Whats an exterabyte

 

LACROIX: Mon dieu...

LACROIX: There is no way you can be this stupid.

 

REAPER: Hey, back in my day all we needed was 2 terabytes of storage

REAPER: None of this nanoultrabyte stuff

 

LACROIX: You sound more and more like Morrison every day.

 

OLIVIA: a nanoultrabyte isnt a thing

OLIVIA: sounds badass tho

 

REAPER: Whatever...

 

OLIVIA: edgy

 

KORPAL: where is Moira and Maximilien in all of this?

 

OLIVIA: dont ask those types of questions

OLIVIA: you never know what type of 'funky business' they are getting up to

 

REAPER: Stop quoting me on that

 

OLIVIA: no

OLIVIA: just tag them, korpal, it sends a notification to their communicators

OLIVIA: should get their attention

 

KORPAL: @MOIRA @MAXIMILIEN

 

**MAXIMILIEN joined**

 

MAXIMILIEN: what do you guys want

 

KORPAL: what are you doing.

 

MAXIMILIEN: we are petting dogs

MAXIMILIEN: as friends

 

OLIVIA: s u r e

 

LACROIX: How romantic.

 

MAXIMILIEN: moi seems smitten with a particular doberman...

MAXIMILIEN:  _Attatched: **[[padraig.jpg](https://www.dobermantalk.com/gallery/files/1/5/7/3/dscf3304.jpg)]**_

 

REAPER: Why is the file called padraig?

 

MAXIMILIEN: i think she has already named it

 

**MOIRA joined**

 

MOIRA: You bet your sexy omnic ass I have.

 

MAXIMILIEN: ;)

 

OLIVIA: ew

 

MOIRA: I have decided.

MOIRA: I am bringing him back to base. 

 

REAPER: You better not be

 

MOIRA: If anyone hurts Pádraig I'm killing everyone in Talon and then myself.

 

MAXIMILIEN: same <3

 

MOIRA: <3

 

REAPER: Youre not even denying it anymore...

 

OLIVIA: can i pet him?

 

MOIRA: Yes.

 

OLIVIA: it is decided

OLIVIA: i will let the sweet doggo stay

 

LACROIX: As will I.

LACROIX: I am quite fond of animals.

 

KORPAL: same.

KORPAL: he looks like a nice boy.

 

REAPER: I do not agree to this

 

MAXIMILIEN: too late

MAXIMILIEN: we have already bought him from the breeder and currently driving back to base

 

REAPER: This is treason

REAPER: Put him back

 

MOIRA: No.

 

LACROIX: ...Why are you texting and driving?

 

MOIRA: Because I love Pádraig.

 

LACROIX: Fair enough.

 

REAPER: ARE ANY OF YOU AWARE OF ALL THE HYGIENE ISSUES THIS BRINGS?!?

REAPER: THAT THING WILL GET HAIRS EVERYWHERE! 

 

OLIVIA: lol who cares about allergies

OLIVIA: padraig is too pure

 

REAPER: You havent even met the damn thing yet

 

OLIVIA: i already feel a connection

 

KORPAL: as do I.

 

LACROIX: Same.

 

MOIRA: It is decided.

MOIRA: Pádraig is here to stay.

 

**REAPER went offline**

 

MAXIMILIEN: this is the best day of my life

MAXIMILIEN: i love my dog and moira

 

MOIRA: Awh...

 

OLIVIA: ew

 

LACROIX: Let's save these pointless frivolities for later and focus on driving.

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Fine.

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

MAXIMILIEN: stop ruining my chances, lacroix

 

LACROIX: I thought you two were already dating???

 

MAXIMILIEN: i know ive got a dog and a girlfriend adsfghhijjklllm this is greatttttt

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter woo  
> Sorry for my deadass update schedule. I try to post everyday but I honestly couldn't be arsed.
> 
> Lunar New Year came out whilst I was writing this chapter so there's a few refrences to sprays, etc :)


	11. The most dangerous hacker that ever lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch infiltrates the Talon groupchat.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 11:01pm Wednesday 24th February 2076** **

 

OLIVIA: group meeting

 

LACROIX: Who says?

 

OLIVIA: me

 

LACROIX: This isn't worth my time...

 

OLIVIA: fucking rude

OLIVIA: @MOIRA @REAPER get your asses here

 

**MOIRA went online**

**REAPER went online**

 

MOIRA: This better be urgent.

MOIRA: I am wasting precious time with my beloved dog.

 

REAPER: You havent even owned it for 24 hours

REAPER: I dont know what you are so attached to that disgusting thing

 

MOIRA: Says the man who is literally rotting away as we speak.

 

REAPER: Yeah, thanks to you

REAPER: Destroying my body, making me live in constant pain

 

MOIRA: You wouldn't have lived at all if it wasn't for me, Gabriel. I have been through this before, stop complaining and be happy with what you have got.

 

REAPER: How can I be happy when my organization is going to shit and the only sensible person here is me

 

KORPAL: now now, Gabriel.

KORPAL: no need to get your knickers in a twist. 

 

OLIVIA: lol wtf

OLIVIA: what kind of phrase is that

 

KORPAL: I heard Moira say it once.

 

MOIRA: I thought is was a worldwide phrase...

 

OLIVIA: literally nobody says it

OLIVIA: n o b o d y

 

REAPER: You are insufferable

 

LACROIX: Shush.

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Anyway.

MOIRA: Olivia, on what blessed occasion do we owe you service?

 

OLIVIA: okay so

OLIVIA: remember when i tried to send those overwatch files to the group chat?

 

LACROIX: All too well.

 

MOIRA: ???

 

KORPAL: long story.

 

OLIVIA: well, i think that when i sent those files it must have alerted some kind of security system

OLIVIA: all of the files i own are corrupted all of a sudden

OLIVIA: and checking all the data collisions they have had, they seem to have been tinkered with by an unknown source

OLIVIA: in this case, overwatch

 

REAPER: Hm

REAPER: Is there any way you can find out the culprits exact location?

REAPER: I have a few names I would like to take off my list

 

MAXIMILIEN: charming

 

LACROIX: Énervé.

 

OLIVIA: no, gabe, that isnt possible

OLIVIA: i can only do it if they upload files directly onto our servers

OLIVIA: which overwatch would never do, considering the fact that they arent that dumb

 

MOIRA: It is currently ran by a jumped up ape...

 

MAXIMILIEN: she has a point

 

MOIRA: I always have a point, dear ;)

 

KORPAL: smartarse. 

 

**00001 joined**

**00001 went online**

**  
**

00001: Hello?

 

OLIVIA: hi?

 

**00001 went offline**

 

OLIVIA: holy shit

 

REAPER: Who was that?

 

OLIVIA: im checking rn

 

MOIRA: Better not be Overwatch.

MOIRA: Christ knows what sort of 'highly confidential information' they'll find on this group filled of intellectuals.

MOIRA: Oh the agony.

 

KORPAL: is she being ironic?

 

LACROIX: What do you think, shit head.

 

KORPAL: rude.

 

OLIVIA: so

OLIVIA: turns out overwatch are pretty dumb

OLIVIA: although i am not able to find out who sent it, i was able to access the devices location

OLIVIA: watchpoint gibraltar apparently

 

MOIRA: Ah, I remember that dump.

MOIRA: The coffee always tasted like dirt.

MOIRA: Disappointing.

 

REAPER: Mhm

 

LACROIX: Is that all you can remember about the watchpoint? 

 

MOIRA: You never forget a shitty cup of coffee.

 

LACROIX: Whatever you say...

 

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: this means that overwatch does have access to the chat

OLIVIA: should they choose to enter, i dunno

 

MAXIMILIEN: can we have an overwatch and talon slumber party

MAXIMILIEN: please

MAXIMILIEN: pretty please

 

MOIRA: Maxie, dear, no.

 

REAPER: Never

 

OLIVIA: are you sure gabbie

OLIVIA: you and dad76 can have a lot of

OLIVIA: f u n

 

LACROIX: Ew.

 

REAPER: Sigh

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: I do not have a problem sharing a bed with Lena Oxton.

 

MOIRA: Woah.

 

OLIVIA: would you look at that

OLIVIA: gays in the wild

 

MOIRA: Hormonal bastards.

 

OLIVIA: huehuehue

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was torn between Hackerman and Cyber Wars refrences when naming this one.


	12. BLACKWATCH: Reclaimed files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a trip down memory lane.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

  ** **Current time: 4:57pm Thursday 25th February 2076****

 

OLIVIA: @MOIRA @REAPER

 

MOIRA: What.

 

OLIVIA: so uh

OLIVIA: i found a few recovered files from the overwatch database

 

REAPER: And so?

 

OLIVIA: its a blackwatch text history

OLIVIA: i thought you might want to take a bit of a nostalgia trip

 

REAPER: I couldnt care less

 

MOIRA: Olivia, don't you dare.

 

KORPAL: this is something I have to see. 

 

MOIRA: Olivia, I swear to god I will pull out your teeth one by one if you post the goddamn history.

MOIRA: I will come over there and beat your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a month.

 

MAXIMILIEN: why cant you do that to me :(

 

LACROIX: Oh my.

LACROIX: I never knew you two were so kinky.

 

OLIVIA: ewwhWBkkllllĺll7ka

OLIVIA:  _Attatched: **[ ARCHIVEDblackwatch.sys]**_

OLIVIA: OH SHIT MOIRA NO

OLIVIA: I KID YOU NOT MY FINGER ACTUALLY SLIPPED THAT TIME

OLIVIA: I DROPPED MY PHONE ON ACCIDENT I SWEAR

 

MOIRA: It is too late.

MOIRA: The deed is done.

MOIRA: The hornets nest has been kicked.

MOIRA: The can of whoopass has been opened.

 

MAXIMILIEN: press f for olivia

 

KORPAL: f

 

LACROIX: F

 

REAPER: F

 

MAXIMILIEN: thank you

MAXIMILIEN: now

MAXIMILIEN: go get em, tiger

 

MOIRA: Aye.

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

OLIVIA: DAMMIT, MAX

 

**OLIVIA went offline**

 

LACROIX: Hah.

 

* * *

 

_File 100% downloaded_

_Click here to open file_

 

* * *

 

>>  **BLACKWATCH text group 12/12/69**

>> **Please, no messing around. -Winston**

 

>> G.REYES: Anyone up for the mission today? :)))))

 

>> J.MCCREE: sure am, boss!

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: I am afraid I am swamped with work. I will have to decline.

 

>> J.MCCREE: yeah? i saw you and the ninja crying in the rec room together

>> J.MCCREE: over a picture of a mighty fine man and anime

 

>> G.SHIMADA: That 'mighty fine man' was my brother who almost murdered me

>> G.SHIMADA: I hate him and I hate you

>> G.SHIMADA: This body brings me so much pain Jesse, you would never understand my suffering

 

>> J.MCCREE: well damn

>> J.MCCREE: hung drawn and quartered, right here folks

 

>> G.REYES: ...

>> G.REYES: So... Is anyone else up for the mission?

 

>> G.SHIMADA: Hm, let me consider for a moment

>> G.SHIMADA:  **No**

>> G.SHIMADA: And leave me alone

 

>> J.MCCREE: well

>> J.MCCREE: someone seems happy today

 

>>  G.SHIMADA: Fuck you

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Now now, boys.

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Let's not get too emotional.

 

>> J.MCCREE: hey moira 

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: What do you want, cowboy?

 

>> J.MCCREE: 

 

>> G.REYES: :^)

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Very funny.

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Very original.

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Never heard that one before.

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Almost as funny and original as the David Bowie jokes as well. 

 

>> G.REYES: I mean...

>> G.REYES: Last masquerade your costume wasn't so dissimilar to his own :/

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Shush.

 

>> J.MCCREE: i got another one

>> J.MCCREE: 

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN:  _Okay listen here you little shit,_

>> M.O'DEORAIN: I will personally come down to your quarters and fucking destroy you.

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Just post another photo, I dare you.

 

>> G.REYES: Choose your next move very carefully, Jesse.

>> G.REYES: I am sure Moira could use a few more test subjects :o

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: You're damn right.

 

>> J.MCCREE: well, in fear of my life

>> J.MCCREE: i think i ought do the right thing, which is apologise

 

>> G.REYES: Good for you Jesse :)

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Well, if your going to apologise...

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Do it right now. I have work that needs to be done.

 

>> J.MCCREE: well, y'see, i dont really think thats the right thing to do

>> J.MCCREE: instead i would prefer to show my apologies in a more sincere way

>> J.MCCREE: im going to send you a specially made message to show you that i am truly sorry...

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: Okayy????

>> M.O'DEORAIN: I... eagerly await your gift.

 

>> J.MCCREE: kkkk

>> J.MCCREE: itll be delivered to your office door by tommorow :)))

 

* * *

 

>>  **BLACKWATCH text group 13/12/69**

>> **I'm disappointed in you all. -Winston**

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: FUCK YOU, JESSE!

 

>> J.MCCREE: PAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 

>> G.REYES: Lmao, what happened :D

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: HE HE just sent me a siNGLE FUCKING BOX WITH A PIECE OF A4 PAAPER

>> M.O'DEORAIN: with THIS FUCKInhg image on it

>> M.O'DEORAIN:

 

>> G.SHIMADA: ...

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: I am qUAKING

>> M.O'DEORAIN: BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE, MCCREE!

 

>> J.MCCREE: i didnt know you liked me in that way ;)

 

>> M.O'DEORAIN: FUCK YOU

 

>> G.REYES: If I were you, Jesse, I would think that now was a good time to run

 

>> J.MCCREE: i gotcha

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

  ** **Current time: 5:05pm Thursday 25th February 2076****

 

KORPAL: lol what.

 

LACROIX: The old Gabriel seemed much more nicer...

 

REAPER: What do you mean, Widowmaker

REAPER: Are you trying to say something about me?

 

LACROIX: Absolutely not. 

 

MAXIMILIEN: hmmmm

 

KORPAL: can we invite McCree to talon?

KORPAL: he looks like a real hoot.

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: No.

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Does she like... actually have a bullshit detector?

 

MAXIMILIEN: yes

MAXIMILIEN: i can confirm

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Internet decided to be a dick and not actually save my work, so I had to rewrite about half of this...  
> Yippee?


	13. Hi there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUE  
> EXCUSE ME FOR  
> DROPPING IN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactions galore here, folks.

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 11:56pm Thursday 25th February 2076** **

 

REAPER: Right then

REAPER: Im going to sleep

REAPER: No monkey business

 

KORPAL: famous last words.

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Lacroix, try and keep them under control.

 

LACROIX: Whatever you say.

 

**REAPER went offline**

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 3:15am Friday 26th February 2076** **

 

****MOIRA went online** **

 

MOIRA: fuck

MOIRA: maaxie, dear, would you rmdin coming down to my office

 

MAXIMILIEN: why? whats happened

 

MOIRA: just come ok

 

KORPAL: bet it's not the first time he's heard that line. 

 

LACROIX: Hush.

 

KORPAL: :^)

 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: ok hold on

 

**MAXIMILIEN went offline**

 

MOIRA: htank you maxie

 

LACROIX: Moira...

LACROIX: What did you do?

 

MOIRA: hurhue 

MOIRA: non of yer business

 

LACROIX: Gabriel isn't going to be happy if he wakes up to find the entire base is in disarray.

LACROIX: Tell me what you did.

 

MOIRA: ha

MOIRA: well

MOIRA: you miht not see the jafk daniels or olivia in a whire

 

KORPAL: ...

KORPAL: so, you've essentially beat up Olivia and then gone on to drink yourself silly.

 

MOIRA: maybb

 

LACROIX: Mon dieu...

 

KORPAL: Olivia tends to get beaten up a lot around here.

 

LACROIX: For good reason.

 

MOIRA: for goidddđfc

 

**MOIRA went offline**

**MAXIMILIEN went online**

 

MAXIMILIEN: can someone wake up some doctors in the infirmary

MAXIMILIEN: for olivia

MAXIMILIEN: it doesnt look pretty in here

 

KORPAL: on it.

 

LACROIX: ...Dare I ask what's going on?

 

MAXIMILIEN: well

MAXIMILIEN: olivia has broken glass all around her and is lying in a pool of her own blood

MAXIMILIEN: passed out

MAXIMILIEN: and moi is laughing manically on the floor

MAXIMILIEN: with a massive fucking bruise on her knee

MAXIMILIEN: it may be broken? she fell pretty hard

 

LACROIX: Interesting...

 

MAXIMILIEN: is that all you have to say?

 

LACROIX: Mhm.

 

MAXIMILIEN: well then

MAXIMILIEN: im taking moira to her lab

MAXIMILIEN: the doctors can take care of liv

 

KORPAL: ok, they're on the way.

 

**MOIRA went online**

 

MOIRA: thannkkyyooouuu maxxxiiieeee

 

MAXIMILIEN: no problem dear

MAXIMILIEN: you can talk to me in person, you know

 

LACROIX: Pah. Good luck.

 

MAXIMILIEN: ok on second thoughts talk to me on here

MAXIMILIEN: at least i can understand the words your trying to say

 

MOIRA: ar you tryna say somethin, ya eijit

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Was that English?

 

MOIRA: gabh suas ort fein

 

KORPAL: that definitely wasn't.

 

LACROIX: Well done, Sherlock.

 

MAXIMILIEN: anyway, ill see yall in the morning

MAXIMILIEN: i have to look after my sweet little drunkard <3

 

MOIRA: awhwh

 

LACROIX: Disgusting.

LACROIX: Please keep your flirting to yourself.

 

MAXIMILIEN: no

 

**MAXIMILIEN went offline**

 

MOIRA: fhack off will ya

MOIRA: mazx is pecious

 

LACROIX: What are you saying...

 

MOIRA: grr

 

**MOIRA went offline**

 

LACROIX: ...

 

KORPAL: ...

 

LACROIX: I think it will be best if we try and forget this.

 

KORPAL: _I'm gonna have to disagree with you right there~_

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 3:15am Friday 26th February 2076** **

 

****MOIRA went online** **

 

MOIRA: My head...

MOIRA: What the hell happened last night?

 

MAXIMILIEN: uhh...

MAXIMILIEN: well...

 

**REAPER went online**

 

MAXIMILIEN: nothing happened

MAXIMILIEN: nothing fishy here, no siree

MAXIMILIEN: just your friendly neighbourhood group of terrorists

 

REAPER: Mhm

REAPER: I can scroll up you know

 

MAXIMILIEN: fuck

 

LACROIX: Merde...

 

KORPAL: teehee. 

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Sorry.

MOIRA: For anything I said and did last night.

MOIRA: I appear to have...

MOIRA: Lost control.

 

MAXIMILIEN: dont worry dear

MAXIMILIEN: youre fine now

 

LACROIX: Shush, Max, I don't think Moira has expressed empathy in years.

LACROIX: Let me have this.

 

KORPAL: neither have you, Amé. 

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Fair.

 

REAPER: I try and have a nice relaxing day

REAPER: And I have to deal with this shit

REAPER: ...

REAPER: You know what

REAPER: Youre on your own

 

**REAPER went offline**

 

LACROIX: Great.

LACROIX: Now he's going to be in a mood for the rest of the week.

LACROIX: Great performance, Moira...

 

MOIRA: >:(

 

MAXIMILIEN: not another word, lacroix

 

LACROIX: Or what? You're lady-friend is going to get a little upset?

LACROIX: Unlike you all, I actually want to get work done and maintain a level of order.

 

MAXIMILIEN: as if

 

KORPAL: mhm, I am a bit skeptical of that statement as well. 

 

LACROIX: Don't you get involved as well,  Korpal...

 

MOIRA: What were you expecting to happen?

 

LACROIX: Not another word.

 

MAXIMILIEN: for fucks sakes...

MAXIMILIEN: i wish someone was here to straighten you out, lacroix

 

LACROIX: Straighten ME out?

LACROIX: Have you seen yourself lately?

 

MAXIMILIEN: im already straight ;)

 

LACROIX: Har har, very funny.

LACROIX: Imbécile.

 

KORPAL: god, how are we even organised enough to pose a threat to overwatch...

KORPAL: I mean, look at us...

 

**W.CMD.GIBRALTAR joined**

 

MOIRA: Speak of the devil...

 

KORPAL: what the hell?!

 

LACROIX: ...

 

W.CMD: Hello, criminals.

W.CMD: Do not try to ban or kick me, Overwatch already knows how to access this communication channel.

 

KORPAL: who are you?

KORPAL: why are you here?

 

W.CMD: I am the leader of the recently reformed Overwatch.

W.CMD: We are here to put an end to your criminal activities.

 

MOIRA: Is that Winston by any chance?

 

W.CMD: Yes, yes it is.

W.CMD: You are Moira O'Deorain, the disgraced geneticist.

W.CMD: Tell me, O'Deorain, why do you feel the need to ruin so many lives?

 

MOIRA: I do not ruin lives, Monkey, I make them better.

MOIRA: As if you were never fustrated by the restrictions Overwatch placed on your research. So much more knowledge could be unlocked, if not held back by the shackles of morality.

 

W.CMD: Of course I was fustrated by the restrictions. But sometimes, a level of caution is needed in a scientist.

W.CMD: Overwatch had good reason to shut down your research, Moira.

 

MOIRA: Of course. I would expect such a narrow-minded opinion coming from a  _jumped up ape._

 

W.CMD: ...

 

LACROIX: Now, this has all been very lovely.

LACROIX: But I am afraid there is nothing you can gain from this channel.

LACROIX: Run along now, Monkey.

 

W.CMD: I'm not a monkey, I'm a scientist.

 

MOIRA: Keep telling yourself that, dear...

 

MAXIMILIEN: now now, boys and girls

MAXIMILIEN: when olivia recovers she should be able to sort this all out

 

W.CMD: Good luck. I already have this chats files downloaded on to agents communicators.

W.CMD: There is no way you can remove them from the database.

W.CMD: Only a matter of time until the rest join...

 

KORPAL: I'll be damned, then.

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Oh well.

 

MOIRA: God, not that Angela bitch.

MOIRA: And Jesse. 

MOIRA: And Genji.

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: All of them, actually.

 

KORPAL: well then.

KORPAL: this is gonna be fun.

 

LACROIX: Mhm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winston is shakign and cryign right now guys.
> 
> Edit: Sorry for not uploading the past week, I dun got a chest infection and felt a bit crap. I still feel a little sick, so this chapter may not be as good as the previous.


	14. --- NOT A BLOODY UPDATE ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking a break

Well well well, guess who burnt themselves out?

Essentially, I'm not really feeling motivated to write at the moment. This does not mean I am going to discontinue this work, far from it. It just may take quite a while to update before I get properly motivated to write again.

I really cannot express how much appreciation I have for the small amount of support this work has gathered. I would've never thought someone would read my work, let alone enjoy it, and I cannot express that enough. Thankyou. 

The next update will probably come in a couple weeks. This may not seem like a lot of time, but for someone who is supposed to uPdAtE dAiLy it is a pretty drastic wait.

Cheers, I hope you can understand.

 

 

wait elon musk hosted meme review let me watch this


	15. Fraternising with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more funky business goes down when Overwatch members start joining...

 

**Welcome to the talon chatroom!**

****Current time: 6:47am Friday 26th February 2076** **

 

****LO.FIELD.GIBRALTAR joined****

****LO.FIELD.GIBRALTAR changed to TRACER** **

 

TRACER: winston, mate, look

TRACER: you should know by now these communication channels always go south

 

W.CMD: Lena, please look at the name of this channel...

 

TRACER: o shit okay

TRACER: wait so is this that talon chat i went in earlier lol?

 

LACROIX: Unfortunately.

 

TRACER: YAYA AMÉ

TRACER: this is gonna be great

 

KORPAL: I don't feel too good...

 

**AZ.MED.GENEVA joined**

 

TRACER: heya angie

 

AZ.MED:  _Show yourself you son of a bitch._

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Charming, really.

MOIRA: Flattered.

 

TRACER: uh oh

 

MAXIMILIEN: i dont like this one

MAXIMILIEN: put her back

 

MOIRA: Neither do I, dear.

MOIRA: Angela either lacks a couple of chromosomes, or she was dropped as a child.

MOIRA: It's either one or the other.

 

AZ.MED: Fucking fight me.

 

MOIRA: I feel personally attacked.

 

TRACER: hey!

TRACER: meanie >:(

TRACER: angie is precious

 

LACROIX: I highly doubt it, chérie.

 

W.CMD: Agents, can we at least maintain some kind of professionalism?

 

**JM.FIELD.GENEVA joined**

**JM.FIELD.GENEVA changed to MCCREE**

 

TRACER: no chance, loves

 

MCCREE: YEEHAW

MCCREE: LETS GET THESE TALON FUCKERS!

 

KORPAL: oh, this one is Jesse

KORPAL: I like him.

 

MCCREE: im charmed, but am already taken ;;));;););;)

 

LACROIX: ...Can you repeat that in English?

 

MCCREE: hanzo  <3

 

LACROIX: This answers nothing...

 

MOIRA: Ah, Jesse. 

MOIRA: I see you are as immature as ever.

 

MCCREE: .

MCCREE: m'hurt.

MCCREE: really thought we could've had somethin, y'know?

 

AZ.MED: WHEEZE

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: You wound me, Angela.

 

MCCREE: nah jk lol

MCCREE: always thought hiring you was a mistake.

 

MOIRA: The best mistake one could ever make ;)

 

**JM.REC.GENEVA joined**

 

MCCREE: worst mistake*

MCCREE: oh shii hey dad

 

JM.REC: What is this newfangled technology

JM.REC: Back in my day we talked face to face

 

TRACER: DAD 76 REPORTING FOR DUTY

TRACER: DONT FORGET YOUR APPLE SLICES

TRACER: BACK IN MY DAY

 

MCCREE: lol

 

W.CMD: ...Lena,  please.

 

KORPAL: dad76...

KORPAL: wait hold on.

KORPAL: @REAPER @REAPER @REAPER @REAPER @ REAPER

 

**REAPER went online**

 

REAPER: What do you want

 

KORPAL: scroll up.

KORPAL: is that your boyfriend?

 

REAPER: ...

REAPER: Unfortunately...

 

JM.REC: Hey gabe

 

REAPER: Hello, Jack...

 

TRACER: now kiss

 

AZ.MED: They already, have, Lena. 

AZ.MED: He always sneaks off during missions to have a make-out session in the bushes.

 

JM.REC: NO I DINT

 

TRACER: dint

 

MCCREE: din

MCCREE: damn.

MCCREE: beaten to the point.

 

AZ.MED: They maintain a love-hate relationship, you see.

AZ.MED: One minute they're at eachothers throats, the next there's something down eachothers throats.

 

**W.CMD.GIBRALTAR went offline**

 

MOIRA: Details.

 

AZ.MED: Shut up.

 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: korpal, is olivia awake yet

MAXIMILIEN: i cant wait to get rid of this 'az.med'

 

MOIRA: Angela Ziegler, dear.

 

MAXIMILIEN: mhm

 

KORPAL: I can check in the infirmary if you like?

 

MAXIMILIEN: yes please

 

AZ.MED: ...

 

LACROIX: Shouldn't Ms. O'Deorain be looking after the patient?

 

MAXIMILIEN: korpal figured it would be best to keep them apart for now

MAXIMILIEN: especially considering what happened last night

 

TRACER: oooh, what happened?

TRACER: tell us

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Jesse, do you remember the old group chat in Blackwatch?

 

MCCREE: like hell i do

MCCREE: that thing was so funny.

 

MOIRA: If you say so...

 

TRACER: wot append in there?

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: Jesse, remember the 'incident' where you lost your arm?

 

LACROIX: ...

 

MCCREE: oh yeah

MCCREE: WAIT NO

MCCREE: DID SHE SHOW YOU GUYS THAT

 

MOIRA:Yes...

 

MCCREE: PPPFFFFTTTTT

MCCREE: HAHA

 

TRACER: NO TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW

 

MAXIMILIEN: scroll up

 

MCCREE: i may have lost my arm for that shit but it was great

MCCREE: also you can see the rest of this chat?

MCCREE: im going to read it all.

MCCREE: for 'intel'

 

TRACER: same

 

AZ.MED: Me too.

AZ.MED: Also, McCree, how did you fail to fight off a preying mantis?

 

MCCREE: ???

 

AZ.MED: @Moira. 

 

MCCREE: oh lol

MCCREE: she caught me by surprise, y'see

MCCREE: could hardly react.

 

MOIRA: I could easily take you in a fair fight, cowboy.

 

AZ.MED: pft

 

MCCREE: COME AT ME YA'LL

MCCREE: after i read this chat it must be a fucken goldmine

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Moira, please don't tell me McCree lost his arm over that Blackwatch group chat?

 

MOIRA: Yes, yes he did.

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Max, your girlfriend is a psycho.

 

MAXIMILIEN: 

MAXIMILIEN: i 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

 

**MAXIMILIEN went offline**

 

LACROIX: Ouch.

 

JM.REC: HOW DO I SCROLL

 

TRACER: @dad swipe down lol

TRACER: also yeah o'deodorant is pretty scary

 

MOIRA: ...

MOIRA: ...Lacroix...

MOIRA: Keep away from Max, yes?

 

LACROIX: Mhm.

LACROIX: Oui.

 

MCCREE: wait are max and moira datin?

 

TRACER: could you not tell

 

MCCREE: i haven't yet mastered the skills of the gaydar, jedi oxton.

 

TRACER: in time, my pupil

TRACER: you will learn

 

MOIRA: ...

 

KORPAL: okay, Olivia is conscious but she hasn't responded to anything I've said or done.

KORPAL: she looks confused.

 

AZ.MED: Short-term memory loss, most likely.

 

MOIRA: Well done, Sherlock.

 

AZ.MED: Silence from you, Annie Lennox

 

TRACER: who

 

JESSE:  _Attatched:_[ **[sweetdreamsaremadeofmemes.jpg]**](https://skippedonshuffle.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/gettyimages-696611495.jpg)

 

AZ.MED: ;^)

 

TRACER: ppft

TRACER: i can see it

 

MOIRA: *Facepalms*

 

TRACER: *is disappointed in vietnamese*

 

MOIRA: Shut up.

 

TRACER: *laughs out loud in indonesian*

 

REAPER: Jesse...

REAPER: Do you still have those images saved?

REAPER: From all that time ago?

 

MCCREE: oh honey

MCCREE: as if i could delete those sacred photos

MCCREE: i have even added more to the collection.

 

MOIRA: Don't you fucking dare, cowboy.

 

MCCREE: huehuehue

 

TRACER: DO IT

TRACER: DO IT FOR THE LADS

 

MOIRA: NO.

MOIRA: NO LADS

MOIRA: DON'T DO IT, JESSE

 

KORPAL: does anyone want to know more about Olivia orrrr...???

 

LACROIX: In time.

LACROIX: First, let us watch this transpire.

 

MCCREE: IM GONNA DO IT

 

TRACER: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

MOIRA: NO

 

REAPER: This chat is chaos

 

MCCREE:  **AT**

**ATTACHE**

**ATTA**

**CH**

**D**

**D**

**D**

**H**

 

_Error retrieving file._

_Please contact a system administrator if problem persists._

 

 

**F.DISMISSED**

**F.REMOVED**

**J.COWMAN BANNED**

 

**[jajajajajajaja cowboy]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess this isn't really a Talon group chat anymore, huh? Also, the idea of McCree having an entire folder dedicated to files taking the piss out of Moira amuses me.
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this one, I should have explained the reason why in the previous chapter (lovingly titled 'NOT A BLOODY UPDATE').
> 
> On a side note, I am Anglo-Irish. I will tend to use dialect more common to/only used in England or Ireland without knowing, but I do try and change words dependant on the character. I only feel comfortable translating Gaelige, therefore, some words or phrases in other languages may be incorrect. Although I do try and research words and phrases to make them as accurate as possible, some may not be correct for fluent speakers.  
> Sorry for any inconvenience caused by my Britishness.


	16. EMP activated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just squishing a bug..."  
> -Olivia Colomar, 2k76

 

_7:01am Friday 26th February 2076_

_Text message received_

_edgy <( I feel very small... please hold me... )_

_< ( I'm trying to be a nicer person. It's hard, but I'm trying, guys )_

_< ( Why isnt the chat working )_

_mister fister <( PLEASE COME FIND ME )_

_< ( IT'S HORRIBLE )_

_< ( I told you to get me out this prison, dick. )_

_scary aunt <( Lol get fucked. )_

_< ( ...Can we have the chat back at least? )_

_< ( JESUS CHRIST WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAX IT'S SCARING THE DOG )_

_< ( HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL )_

_scary uncle <( FUCK YOU )_

_< ( AND FUCK YOUR EMP )_

_< ( I CANT FUCKING MOVE )_

_\- Sent using voice recognition -_

_purple <( Thank you for getting rid of that chat. )_

_sanjayy <( haha )_

_< ( good one. )_

* * *

 

_1:16pm Friday 26th February 2076_

_Text group created_

_You <( yoyoyo )_

_< ( the groupchat should be up soon )_

_edgy <( Sombra, texts should only be used in real emergencies )_

_scary aunt <( This is a fucking emergency. )_

_edgy <( How... )_

_scary aunt <( MAX ISNT WORKING BECAUSE OF OLIVIA'S FUCKING EMP! )_

_You <( whoops )_

_sanjayy <( olivia, I hate to say this, but I think you've done more harm than good. )_

_< ( everything is down. )_

_< ( I can't even access any of the medical documents on the computer. )_

_You <( what else was i supposed to do? )_

_scary aunt <( MAYBE YOU SHOULD KICK THE OVERWATCH MEMBERS FROM THE CHAT INSTEAD OF WIPING OUT ALL OF OUR DATABASE! )_

_edgy <( ... )_

_< ( You do realise the damage this causes to the organisation? )_

_< ( It will take ages to get all of the technology up and running again )_

_scary aunt <( And Max will probably have to be entirely reprogrammed... )_

_< ( Although he wasn't engineered by Talon, most of his knowledge and 'memories' were programmed by us when we found him. )_

_< ( ... )_

_< ( he might not remember me )_

_sanjayy <( damn. )_

_You <( ... )_

_< ( sorry, moira )_

_purple <( I know it can be hard to deal with loss, Moira. )_

_scary aunt <( Don't say that. )_

_< ( Max won't be gone, and there is a chance he may remember. )_

_You <( mhm )_

_< ( it isnt like the emp at kings row either, meaning it shouldnt hurt max in any way )_

_< ( just potentially damage his memory )_

_< ( which, yknow, can always be reconditioned... )_

_purple <( No, don't mention that. )_

_< ( Please. )_

_sanjayy <( well then. )_

_< ( I suppose time shall tell. )_

_edgy <( Good luck, O'Deorain )_

_< ( I would hate for the person you loved to forget you.. )_

_scary aunt <( Silence, Gabriel. )_

_You <( ... )_

_< ( im working on it )_

 

* * *

 

_Files 100% transferred_

_Click here to open file '_TALONCHATv2 _'_

 _Click here to open file  '_BA_docs'

 

* * *

 

_You <( hey guys )_

_< ( anybody up? )_

_< ( ... )_

_< ( ill take that as a no )_

_< ( well, the chatroom is up now )_

_< ( and no overwatch members are on it )_

_< ( from what i can tell )_

_< ( i also sent something from the overwatch archives i think you might be interested in )_

_< ( so uh )_

_< ( sleep well guys )_

_< ( and )_

_< ( sorry, moira )_

_< ( for all the panic and chaos )_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. OK. Sorry for the wait on this one.
> 
> I've had to do multiple pieces for my GCSEs around this time. That has been pretty stressful. I haven't forgot about this fic, I was just waiting until most of my work was finished for the deadline to hand in. 
> 
> Thankyou to all the people leaving kudos and subscribing to this work, I really appreciate you :). Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also, Baptiste is hinted in this chapter. I'll include him in later updates.  
> w i n k w i n k


	17. The whole gang is (almost) here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra might regret something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles:
> 
> Talon Chat: the Squeakquel  
> Chattin' 2: Electric Boogaloo  
> Talon Chat: Here we go again  
> Diary of a Talon kid: Gabriel Rules!
> 
>  
> 
> (I could not bring myself to make such bad references in the chapter title in fear of scaring readers away)

 

**Welcome to the TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 8:10am Saturday 27th February 2076**

 

**O.COLOMAR joined**

 

COLOMAR: hnnnghhhh

 

**M.ODEORAIN joined**

**O.COLOMAR changed O.COLOMAR to OLIVIA**

OLIVIA: whoops got your name wrong again haha

OLIVIA: let me get that for you chief

 

**OLIVIA changed M.ODEORAIN to M.O'DEORAIN**

O'DEORAIN: ...

O'DEORAIN: Why can't I change my username anymore?

 

OLIVIA: i introduced an administrator system in this version

OLIVIA: pretty swanky huh

 

O'DEORAIN: I don't like the idea of you having complete power.

O'DEORAIN: Especially with how irresponsible you have proven to be.

O'DEORAIN: @Max

 

OLIVIA: oh

OLIVIA: hows he doing

OLIVIA: aint seen him in a while :p

 

O'DEORAIN: Glad to see your taking such a serious interest into his health and wellbeing...

O'DEORAIN: He's recovering, also.

O'DEORAIN: He's taking a while to start reusing all his limbs and whatnot after the EMP stopped all his movement.

O'DEORAIN: Again, thanks to you

 

OLIVIA: look i said i was sorry

OLIVIA: also how come all the others arent joining

 

**S.KORPAL joined**

 

OLIVIA: speak of the devil

 

KORPAL: yooo this is different.

 

OLIVIA: do you like it

 

KORPAL: I suppose.

 

OLIVIA: you can change the colours if you like

OLIVIA: top right

OLIVIA: tap the purple skull

 

KORPAL: this feels

KORPAL: nice.

 

**G.REYES joined**

 

O'DEORAIN: Hello, Gabriel.

 

**OLIVIA changed G.REYES to xXxIreaperIxXx**

 

KORPAL: huehuehue.

 

xXxIreaperIxXx: Stop this, Sombra

 

OLIVIA: i cant

OLIVIA: the damage has already been done

 

KORPAL: oh, how unfortunate.

 

O'DEORAIN: It oddly fits Gabriel.

O'DEORAIN: Curious.

 

xXxIreaperIxXx: 

xXxIreaperIxXx: I cant even be bothered with this chat anymore

 

**xXxIreaperIxXx went offline**

**OLIVIA changed xXxIreaperIxXx to egdey**

 

OLIVIA: teehee

 

KORPAL: and that sets a record on how fast Reyes has left the chat after joining.

KORPAL: 38 seconds.

 

O'DEORAIN: A prestigious achievement, truly.

 

OLIVIA: i will need some spreadsheets to document this information

 

KORPAL: coming right up.

 

O'DEORAIN: Send me a copy.

 

KORPAL: sure.

 

OLIVIA: make sure you keep this secured

OLIVIA: its

OLIVIA:  _t o p   s e c r e t   i n f o r m a t i o n_

OLIVIA: only access given to the top intellectuals of our time

 

O'DEORAIN: That rules you out, Olivia.

 

OLIVIA: cheeky git

 

O'DEORAIN: :^)

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll post once or twice every week now, it's easier to keep up with considering all the GCSE work that needs to be done.
> 
> This chapter is a little short (just like me- 5'0 oof). I'm using it as a little plot setup for what's to come ;)


	18. Lieutenant Augustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scooby doo gang uncover who the mysterious Baptiste truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had little to no planning for this chapter, so it may come across as a bit messy. Whoops.

 

**Welcome to TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 12:21am Saturday 27th February 2076**

 

**A.LACROIX joined**

 

LACROIX: Would anyone care to explain who 'Baptiste' is?

LACROIX: Are they a target?

 

OLIVIA: ???

 

LACROIX: From the file you sent, fool.

 

OLIVIA: oooohhhhh

OLIVIA: it was from the overwatch database

OLIVIA: i was speculating why they might have files on him

 

O'DEORAIN: Maybe they are trying to recruit him?

 

KORPAL: great.

KORPAL: another person to kick our asses.

 

LACROIX: So... he is a target?

 

OLIVIA: havent got confirmation from the big guy yet

OLIVIA: @egdey

OLIVIA: also

OLIVIA: i wouldnt get so sure that he will join overwatch

OLIVIA: apparently he is quite skeptical of them

 

O'DEORAIN: Can't blame him. Bitches made bad coffee.

 

OLIVIA: what is with you and your vendetta against bad coffee

 

O'DEORAIN: It's bad.

 

KORPAL: no shit. 

 

**egdey went online**

 

egdey: What do you want

egdey: And change this goddamn username, Sombra

 

OLIVIA: lol no

OLIVIA: also

OLIVIA: ame wants to kill someone

 

egdey: And why does this concern me?

 

OLIVIA: because that 'someone' is on overwatches radar

 

egdey: And who is this person?

 

OLIVIA: just look at the attached files from before you silly billy

 

KORPAL: s-s-silly billy? 

 

O'DEORAIN: DEVASTATING BLOW!

 

OLIVIA: thats right pussies

OLIVIA: i aint holdin back

 

egdey: ...

egdey: Ill look into it

 

**egdey went offline**

 

O'DEORAIN: I think you've scared Gabriel off, Olivia.

 

KORPAL: I can't blame him.

KORPAL: who wouldn't be scared of such an insult?

 

LACROIX: Imbeciles...

 

OLIVIA: silly billy

 

KORPAL: oH SHIT

 

* * *

 

**Private group created**

**Welcome to egdey 's group!**

 

**egdey went online**

**egdey invited M.O'DEORAIN**

**M.O'DEORAIN joined**

 

O'DEORAIN: Is there a problem, Gabriel?

 

egdey: Possibly

egdey: Just, bear with me

 

O'DEORAIN: If you insist.

 

egdey: Do you remember when we were first recruited into Talon?

egdey: Back when they were desperate for new recruits and leadership

 

O'DEORAIN: Of course I do, dear.

 

egdey: Well

egdey: Does the name Jean Augustin bring anything to mind?

 

O'DEORAIN: Not at the moment, no.

 

egdey: Mhm

egdey: Check on your computer the 03/2071 archived recruitment documents

egdey: Page 2

 

O'DEORAIN: Checking it right now.

O'DEORAIN: "Lieutenant Jean Augustin".

O'DEORAIN: Ah, yes, I remember now.

O'DEORAIN: A very particular set of skills, that lad.

 

egdey: Now

egdey: Look back at the file Olivia sent from before

egdey: Does the name on that seem familiar now?

 

O'DEORAIN: ...

O'DEORAIN: Couldn't this just be a coincidence?

 

egdey: His past occupations, place of birth, alais and nationality are the same in both files

egdey: I highly doubt it is

 

O'DEORAIN: Shite...

O'DEORAIN: What do you think this could mean for us, Gabriel?

 

egdey: Dont get too worked up over it

egdey: He was only a liutenant, he wouldnt have any valuable information

 

O'DEORAIN: Well, obviously. But think about his assets.

O'DEORAIN: Surely his immortality field could raise a problem? Imagine if that technology got into Overwatch's grubby little hands.

 

egdey: ...

egdey: Hey, Moira

 

O'DEORAIN: Yes Gabriel?

 

egdey: Fancy a visit to an old 'friend'?

 

O'DEORAIN: Of course.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pantera and Royal Blood are the best bands to listen to whilst painting: prove me wrong.
> 
> I also hit 10k words on this work during this chapter. Wowzers.


	19. Mastering the Gaydar™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Reaper and Moira are away scheming, the group chat has an... interesting conversation.

 

**Welcome to TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 2:00am Saturday 27th February 2076**

 

LACROIX: Can anybody explain to me what a "Gaydar" is?

 

OLIVIA: lol wot

 

LACROIX: Lena has been banging on about it for ages.

 

KORPAL: bet that's not the first thing she's been banging ;)

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Silence, or else I'll skin you alive.

 

KORPAL: charming.

 

OLIVIA: so ame

OLIVIA: i can answer your question

OLIVIA: but first you must answer one of mine

OLIVIA: is that a deal?

 

LACROIX: Depends on what the question is.

 

OLIVIA: fair enough

OLIVIA: how did you get in contact with lena?

 

LACROIX: Oh.

LACROIX: I have her number.

 

OLIVIA: and how did you get that?

 

KORPAL: from running off together to snog during a battle, most likely.

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: ...Yes.

 

KORPAL: I knew it.

 

OLIVIA: genius

 

LACROIX: Okay, can you tell me what a Gaydar is now?

 

OLIVIA: mhm

OLIVIA: 'tis an ancient device used by only the most elite

OLIVIA: a device so powerful that only the gayest will be able to hold it

OLIVIA: such as lena

 

KORPAL: this is oddly similar to the plot of a movie from ages ago

KORPAL: infinity war, something like that.

 

OLIVIA: who

 

LACROIX: Continue, Olivia, tell me what it does.

 

OLIVIA: alright alright

OLIVIA: the gaydar gives the wielder the ability to identify any other gay people in the area

OLIVIA: it might have been how lena found you

 

LACROIX: Wow...

 

KORPAL: I have never seen Amélie in awe before

KORPAL: especially over something so stupid.

 

OLIVIA: its not stupid you uneducated swine

OLIVIA: legend has it that david used the gaydar to defeat goliath

 

KORPAL: ...

KORPAL: I'll let you guys have your fun alone.

KORPAL: I'm going to take a relaxing bath to clean all this bs from my mind.

 

LACROIX: Fool.

 

**S.KORPAL went offline**

 

OLIVIA: he is not willing to accept the truth

 

LACROIX: Mhm.

 

OLIVIA: also

OLIVIA: would we be able to add lena to the chat?

 

LACROIX: Absolutely not.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a wait on this one, however, I'm working on something new that will tie into this fic ;)


	20. Moira and Max have a romantic reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max comes back- is he ok or not?  
> Meanwhile Amélie wants to kill someone. But hey? What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h-hello? remember me? yeah, i uh... i updated?  
> Sorry for the wait on this one uwu  
> Music theory is kicking my ass atm, but I'm also working on something else in the meantime *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. However, expect more updates to be slow on this fic unfortunately.

 

**Welcome to TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 11:56pm Saturday 27th February 2076**

 

**MAXIMILIEN joined**

**MAXIMILIEN went online**

 

MAXIMILIEN: moi?

MAXIMILIEN: liv?

MAXIMILIEN: huh

MAXIMILIEN: ...

MAXIMILIEN: sleep well my dear

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 6:34pm Sunday 28th February 2076**

 

**M.O'DEORAIN went online**

 

O'DEORAIN: Amélie, are you awake?

O'DEORAIN: @LACROIX

O'DEORAIN: Ffs.

 

MAXIMILIEN: oh

MAXIMILIEN: good morning dear

 

O'DEORAIN: Max?

 

MAXIMILIEN: in the flesh

MAXIMILEIN: wait

MAXIMILIEN: in the metal? idk

 

O'DEORAIN: Oh, mo stór, I've missed you.

 

MAXIMILIEN: you too :)

 

O'DEORAIN: How are you feeling?

O'DEORAIN: Are you okay?

 

MAXIMILIEN: im feeling fine

MAXIMILIEN: no ill effects yet

MAXIMILIEN: and im much better now that your here

 

O'DEORAIN: Oh, Maxie, dear :)

 

LACROIX: Disgusting.

 

MAXIMILIEN: shush

 

O'DEORAIN: Huh.

O'DEORAIN: When did you turn up?

 

LACROIX: I've been observing this conversation

LACROIX: It is embarrassing.

 

MAXIMILIEN: how come

 

LACROIX: The fact that both of you idiots have somehow ended up with a partner.

LACROIX: I mean, look at yourselves.

 

O'DEORAIN: What are you trying to say, Lacroix?

 

LACROIX: Absolutely nothing.

 

MAXIMILIEN: your just jealous because you killed your husband

MAXIMILIEN: psycho

 

LACROIX: ...

LACROIX: Well then.

 

**A.LACROIX went offline**

 

MAXIMILIEN: why have i got the feeling that she is going to murder me

 

O'DEORAIN: Eh, wouldn't be the first time she's done that.

 

MAXIMILIEN: ...

 

O'DEORAIN: On the topic of murder,

O'DEORAIN: I have some buisness to attend to.

 

  **M.O'DEORAIN went offline**

 

MAXIMILIEN: bit ominous

 

OLIVIA: owo

OLIVIA: this is so sweet

OLIVIA: you two make a good couple

OLIVIA: two self centred idiots finally found love

 

MAXIMILIEN: hey now-

 

OLIVIA: shush

OLIVIA: any idea where papa is

 

MAXIMILIEN: wait

MAXIMILIEN: who

 

OLIVIA: reaps

 

MAXIMILIEN: oh

MAXIMILIEN: no idea

MAXIMILIEN: maybe check his office?

 

OLIVIA: okie dokie

OLIVIA: oh and max

OLIVIA: eh

OLIVIA: sorry about the emp

OLIVIA: n all that

OLIVIA: i can invite you and moira to lunch if you like

OLIVIA: to make up for it

 

MAXIMILIEN: no hard feelings

MAXIMILIEN: im over it now

MAXIMILIEN: although lunch would be nice :)

 

OLIVIA: kkkkkkk

OLIVIA: ask moira if shes free tomorrow

 

MAXIMILIEN: will do

 

OLIVIA: gracias

 

**OLIVIA went offline**

 

* * *

 

**Welcome to edgey 's group!**

 

**M.O'DEORAIN went online**

**M.O'DEORAIN invited A.LACROIX**

**A.LACROIX went online**

 

O'DEORAIN: So, Amélie.

 

LACROIX: ?

 

O'DEORAIN: I believe I have a proposition that may interest you.

 

LACROIX: And what might that be?

 

O'DEORAIN: ...

O'DEORAIN: Meet me at Gabriel's office at 8.

 

LACROIX: Okay.

LACROIX: This sounds... questionable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story actually has a plot whattt


	21. Sombra thought oil was just for fixing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia gets the shock of her life.

 

**Welcome to TalonChat v2**

**Current time: 1:13pm Monday 1st March 2076**

 

**OLIVIA went online**

 

OLIVIA: oh shit oh fuck

 

**S.KORPAL went online**

 

OLIVIA: what the hell

 

KORPAL: ?

 

OLIVIA: why

 

KORPAL: what are you on about?

 

OLIVIA: why is max drinking fucking death juice

 

KORPAL: death juice?

 

OLIVIA: idfk its an unidentified black liquid it could be anything

OLIVIA: the souls of his enemies perhaps?

 

KORPAL: ...

KORPAL: Olivia...

 

OLIVIA: and moira is perfectly okay with it what the fuck what the fuck

 

KORPAL: Olivia, listen.

KORPAL: calm down.

 

OLIVIA: HOE CAN I FUCKING CALM DWON WHEN THIS KID IS DRINKING THE FUCKING VOID

 

KORPAL: listen listen

KORPAL: it's oil, Olivia, oil.

KORPAL: it's not the souls of his enemies or anything like that,

KORPAL: it's oil

 

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: w

OLIVIA: why

 

KORPAL: well, what else is he supposed to drink?

KORPAL: some nice cold water?

KORPAL: rust up his joints a little?

 

OLIVIA: i

 

KORPAL: how are you even surprised by this, Liv.

KORPAL: you come across wierder things every day.

 

**M.O'DEORAIN went online**

 

O'DEORAIN: Stop texting at the table, Olivia.

 

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: but...

OLIVIA: arent you

 

O'DEORAIN: I have been trying to talk to you in real life for the past 5 minutes.

O'DEORAIN: You look as though you've gone into a catatonic state.

 

OLIVIA: why didnt you tell me

 

O'DEORAIN: ???

 

OLIVIA: he drinks oil

 

O'DEORAIN: ...

O'DEORAIN: You mean Max?

 

OLIVIA: yes

 

O'DEORAIN: Is it not common knowledge?

 

OLIVIA: no

 

O'DEORAIN: Oh

O'DEORAIN: Well

O'DEORAIN: Yes, he does.

 

OLIVIA: w

OLIVIA:

OLIVIA: i have been studying the ins and outs of omnics for the last 10 years

OLIVIA: and have never come across this information

OLIVIA: ...

OLIVIA: how could i have been so blind

 

O'DEORAIN: Get over it.

O'DEORAIN: And, also, get off your phone.

O'DEORAIN: You've been staring at the ground for an unusual amount of time now. Max is getting quite concerned.

O'DEORAIN:  _Attached: **[_ S_T_A_R_E_.jpg]**_

 

OLIVIA: ...

 

**OLIVIA went offline**

 

KORPAL: I can't wait to edit that photo into the oblivion.

 

O'DEORAIN: Lol

O'DEORAIN: Olivia lost a staring contest with the ground.

O'DEORAIN: Loser.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sombra machine 🅱️roke

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave a comment. I love reading feedback and constructive criticism.  
> Next chapter soon :)


End file.
